


that she is beautiful

by Shum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shum/pseuds/Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU в которой Джоанна - продавец - консультант в музыкальном магазине, а Шерлок - ее странная покупательница.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that she is beautiful

_Бета: Alina Liebknecht_

В первый раз она долго ходит мимо стеллажей, перебирает пластинки в коробках, стоящих практически у самого входа, что-то набирает на своем мобильном, хмурится и постоянно поправляет воротник своего длинного классического пальто, а потом покупает Unknown Pleasures[1] Joy Division[2], расплачиваясь мятой наличностью. 

Джоанне нравится этот альбом, хотя она и не большая поклонница пост-панка, но как можно не влюбиться в голос Кертиса[3] с первых строчек в Disorder[4]? Вот и она не знает как и поэтому мысленно одобряет покупку девушки и, выбивая чек, говорит, чуть улыбаясь: 

\- Спасибо за покупку, приходите к нам еще!

Девушка хмыкает и, забирая бумажный пакет, в который была упакована пластинка, кивает и стремительно выходит из магазина, заставляя полы пальто развиваться за ее спиной наподобие той красной тряпки, в которую Джо Шустер[5] в свое время обрядил Кларка Кента, только в случае с ней это выглядит как кадр из какого-нибудь детективного сериала восьмидесятых.

Так же впечатляюще. 

Джоанна наблюдает за тем, как двое подростков спорят из-за какого-то альбома Нирваны, кажется, из-за Nevermind[6], хотя она не уверенна, и крутит ручку проигрывателя, пытаясь поймать волну новостного радио BBC[7]. 

Их магазин, открытый Джо вместе с братом пару лет назад, пользовался популярностью в узких кругах ценителей хорошей, качественно записанной музыки. Расположенный в тени шумных улиц Дептфорда[8] на первом этаже старого, еще довоенного дома, магазин приносил небольшую прибыль и был местом, где можно было за пару фунтов купить понравившуюся запись и услышать подробную биографию исполнителя, просто заведя разговор с продавцом. 

К ним в основном захаживали тридцатилетние офисные клерки, которые даже облаченные в тесные костюмы, не забывали о тех лихих годах, когда панк действительно был жив, а у них за душой не было ничего, кроме косухи и пары «Доктор Мартинс»[9]. 

Они приходят всегда под вечер усталые и хмурые, покупают две-три пластинки, скупо улыбаются и вновь уходят, хлопнув старой деревянной дверью. Джо всегда кажется, что у них не только одежда, но и лица похожи, будто бы все эти мужчины вышли с одной конвейерной ленты, сделанные по одному образцу. Она бы не удивилась, если бы узнала, что они до сих пор прячут в шкафах драные футболки со времен Гластонбери[10], свои счастливые кожаные куртки и метры цепей. 

Совсем не удивилась. 

Реже приходили молодые парни-хипстеры в модных узеньких джинсах на пару размеров меньше и мнением, что они лучше всех в этом мире знают об альтернативной сцене Англии начала восьмидесятых, туристы и случайные прохожие, забредающие к ним во время своих вечерних прогулок. 

Джоанна автоматически улыбается очередному покупателю и сканирует штрих-код на задней стороне конверта с пластинкой. Она помнит, как сама, еще будучи подростком, любила ходить по таким магазинам. Помнит ощущение, сравнимое разве что с азартом охотника, напавшего на след дичи, когда находишь редкую запись или коллекционное издание за мизерную цену в магазинчике на границе Вест-Энда и Сохо[11], помнит хитрые улыбки продавцов, всегда почему-то парней в майках с символикой Black Sabbath[12] (ей всегда казалось, что их нанимают только из-за наличия в гардеробе такой майки) и одобрительные взгляды брата, когда она показывала ему свое новое приобретение и просила (да что за черт, Гарри!) не трогать пластинку руками. 

Джо складывает деньги в кассу и, провожая взглядом очередного счастливого покупателя, говорит: 

\- Мы будем ждать вас снова!

* 

Во второй раз она покупает Strangeways, Here We Come[13] The Smiths[14], потратив на выбор не больше семи минут. На ней все то же пальто, тонкий вязаный шарф и черная шапка дровосека[15], сдвинутая на затылок.

Джо скрещивает пальцы на удачу и говорит:

\- Отличный выбор. 

Девушка немного приподнимает бровь и Джоанн приходит на ум сравнение со Споком[16], заставляя ее нервно улыбнуться. 

\- Вы так думаете? 

Джо отмечает, что у нее красивый голос. Хотя нет, не так, у нее чертовски красивый голос, как у молодой Белинды Бутчер[17], если не лучше. 

\- Эм... конечно. Мне нравится инди-поп.

\- Я знаю, - девушка ухмыляется, когда Джоанна удивленно вскидывает голову. - У тебя майка с логотипом TJAMC[18]. Это о многом говорит, знаешь ли. 

\- А, точно, - Джо неловко улыбается и протягивает ей очередной коричневый пакет. - Спасибо за покупку. Приходите еще. 

\- Обязательно, - девушка достает из кармана пальто телефон и что-то быстро печатает, практически не отрывая пальцы от экрана. - Приятно было пообщаться, _Джоанна._

\- Откуда... - начинает было Джо, но девушка прерывает ее раздраженным взмахом руки.

\- Твой бейджик. Все просто. 

У нее звонит телефон и Джоанна узнает Thinktank[19] чикагских Airiel[20], хотя и не поклонница шугейза[21], но эти ребята ей всегда нравились и она смотрит на удаляющуюся спину девушки, запоздало понимая, что ее имени она так и не узнала. 

 

*  
В третий раз она приносит на кассу OK Computer[22] Radiohead[23] и сама начинает разговор, небрежно облокотившись бедром на прилавок. Ей на вид лет двадцать, возможно двадцать пять, она худа и насмешлива, будто молодая Рейчел Госвелл[24]. 

\- Мне двадцать четыре , - говорит она и отвечает на ошарашенный взгляд Джо кривой усмешкой. - Ты ведь это хотела узнать? 

\- А... Я... Не...

\- Ну, так пристально на людей смотрят только в трех случаях: когда хотят познакомится, убить или выяснить возрастные рамки. Надеюсь, ты не киллер, потому что с вами всегда столько хлопот. 

\- А ты часто встречаешься с потенциальными убийцами? 

\- Бывает, - она улыбается и, поднося пластинку поближе к лицу, спрашивает: - Что скажешь насчет этого альбома? 

\- Это шутка?

\- В каждой шутке есть доля правды, - она пожимает плечами. - Не заморачивайся. Так что насчет альбома?

\- Никогда не понимала, чем всем нравится Paranoid Android, - Джо нервно одергивает рукава своей серой худи, - но от Let Down и No Surprises[25] я в полном восторге. 

\- Это предсказуемо.

\- Что? 

\- Выбор песен предсказуем, - говорит она. 

\- А ты что выберешь? - Джо недовольно скрещивает руки на груди. - Дай угадаю — Karma Police[26]?

\- Мимо, - девушка ухмыляется и чуть наклоняет голову. Ее кудри слегка пружинят и это выглядит слишком очаровательно (другого прилагательного Джоанна просто не в состоянии подобрать) для такой язвы, как она. - Еще варианты? 

Джо просто пожимает плечами и пробивает чек, ставя в нижнем правом углу свою подпись. Сегодня она расплачивается карточкой и, проводя платеж, Джоанна замечает инициалы под идентификационным номером карты: «МХ». 

Вариантов несколько и каждый кажется Джо глупее предыдущего. Это ее инициалы? Ее парня? Девушки? Родителей? Что она вообще о ней знает, кроме расплывчатых представлений о ее музыкальном вкусе? 

Она должна собраться и просто спросить, потому что ей надоело называть ее у себя в голове безымянным «девушка». Это не вяжется с ее образом, хочется конкретики, точности, определенности. Тем более, Джо все равно ни на что не рассчитывает. Ей просто хочется закрепить ее образ у себя в памяти, привязать к чему-то более личному, нежели выписка о продажах за день. 

\- На карте не мои инициалы, - тихо говорит она, наклоняясь к Джоанне. - Это кредитка моего братца. Я проверяю, как скоро он ее хватится. 

\- А, вот оно что, - Джо неловко улыбается. - Вот, держи, - она протягивает ей пакет и кредитку. - Спасибо за покупку.

\- Так что насчет песен? 

\- Я думаю, ты бы выбрала Electioneering[27].

\- Почему?

\- Потому что она стоит у тебя на оповещениях. 

Девушка улыбается, да, действительно улыбается, а не просто делает вид и Джо завороженно смотрит, как на ее бледное, практически прозрачное лицо, ложатся теплые солнечные лучи. 

\- Похвально, - она поправляет воротник своего пальто и на прощание прислоняет два сложенных вместе пальца к виску, будто отдавая честь. 

\- Еще увидимся.

Джо кивает в пустоту и обращает свое внимание на замершего перед ней паренька, сжимающего в руках пластинку Depeche Mode[28] и бормочущего что-то про наличие у них коллекционного издания альбома Songs of Faith and Devotion[29] и возможность расплатиться с помощью подарочного сертификата, как вновь слышит уже знакомый голос:

_\- Кстати, меня зовут Шерлок._

*  
В четвертый раз это Power, Corruption & Lies[30] New Order[31] и Джо даже не удивлена этому, потому что человек, слушающий Joy Division, просто не может пройти мимо этой пластинки. 

\- У тебя интересный музыкальный вкус, - говорит она, но Шерлок не реагирует и лишь чуть щурит свои невероятные глаза. Если бы Джоанна была писателем, то она не пожалела бы чернил и бумаги на то, чтобы описать их, но за отсутствием литературного таланта ограничивается тем, что пытается подобрать правильную песню для их характеристики. - Нравится пост-панк?

Возможно, для этого подойдет что-то из Sigur Ros[32] или раннего творчества Бьорк[33], потому что обычной музыкой нельзя описать этот цвет, спектр, колеблющийся от светло-серого до насыщенного синего и разбавленной зелени. 

\- Не совсем, - Шерлок барабанит пальцами по прилавку. - Но временами очень подходит под настроение.

Джо кивает и начинает заворачивать пластинку в плотную коричневую бумагу, которая теперь у них заменяет пакеты. Она неохотно гнется под ее пальцами и неровно сгибается по краям - Джоанне откровенно не хватает сноровки в этом деле. 

\- Давно хотела сказать, - вдруг говорит Шерлок, слегка прищурившись. - У тебя ужасный свитер.

\- Эй!

\- Подарок бабушки?

\- Но...

\- Это элементарно. Такие свитера всегда дарят бабушки. На Рождество, я полагаю? 

\- Да, - Джо смеется и смотрит вниз на вышитого у нее на груди оленя. - Но он теплый. Иногда даже очень. 

\- Это, конечно же, все компенсирует, - Шерлок усмехается. - Даже его ужасный цвет. 

Наверное, на это стоило бы обидеться, но Джо не видит в этом повода. Из колонок доносится голос Ричарда Эшкрофта[34], пахнет пылью и нагретым деревянным полом. Шерлок продолжает кривить губы в усмешке и отстукивать ногой только ей известный ритм, отдаленно напоминающий мотив моррисоновской Hello I love You[35]. 

\- Готово, - говорит Джоанна и неловко улыбается. Она слишком часто улыбается в последнее время. Слишком. - Прости, что немного неровно. 

\- Ничего, - Шерлок берет пластинку и протягивает листок бумаги в клеточку. - Позвони, как будет время, - она наклоняется и тихо шепчет на ухо опешившей Джоанне, слегка касаясь теплой кожи обветренными губами: - До встречи, Джо. 

Эшкрофт сменяется на Албарна[36], какой-то парнишка в невероятно узких джинсах и футболке c The Who[37] разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, стоя у стеллажей с фолк-роком[38], в окно стучится простуженный апрель, норовя забраться сквозняком под плотную ткань свитера, а колокольчик над дверью все еще продолжает слегка позвякивать, раскачиваясь. 

У Шерлок практически каллиграфический почерк и чуть наклонная восьмерка. Если бы Джо была графологом[39], она могла бы сказать, что Шерлок за человек, определить какие-нибудь незначительные черты ее характера по закругленному боку шестерки и острым выступам четверки. По тому, как она вдавливала стержень в переработанные волокна целлюлозы, как ставила точки. 

Джо решила, что позвонит вечером. 

* 

Шерлок заканчивает эскиз ближе к трем после полуночи, ставит греться чайник и выключает свет в комнате, давая глазам отдохнуть. Ее домовладелица, похоже, тоже не спит, потому что из ее квартиры снизу доносится мерный гул работающего телевизора (спасибо тонким стенам и отвратительной звукоизоляции) и звук шагов. Тишина похожа на быстрорастворимый кофе: горчит и оставляет после себя кислый привкус во рту. Шерлок меряет шагами кухню от окна до стола, заваленного заготовками, красками, мелкими деталями разобранного дермографа, распечатками с подробными картами проезда. 

На другой конец города, например. 

Когда тоска начинает превалировать, Шерлок всегда включает что-нибудь с предпоследнего альбома Регины Спектор[40], задергивает шторы и садится рисовать, потому что если действовать по-другому, она загнется уже через неделю. А пока получается - держится на плаву и с уверенностью говорит брату, что ее состояние не его чертово дело. 

Она закрывает глаза и перед ее внутренним взором появляется улыбчивая девочка Джо, будто кто-то нанес татуировку с ее изображением на внутреннюю сторону век Шерлок. 

Ей ведь это не нужно. Ничего не нужно. Эта Джоанна забудет ее через пару недель, если она перестанет приходить в магазин и не будет отвечать на звонки (если, кончено, ей будут звонить). Девочка расстроится и найдет себе какого-нибудь мальчика, фаната Pink Floyd[41] и первые два года своей семейной жизни они проведут разъезжая по фестивалям, а потом возненавидят друг друга и будут культивировать это чувство, с каждый днем все дальше отдаляясь друг от друга. 

Не в этом ли пресловутое семейное счастье?

Шерлок это не нужно. Она умнее всех этих идиотов, она независима и знает себе цену. И ей действительно хорошо в компании самой себя, потому что она по крайней мере не сыплет глупостями двадцать четыре часа в сутки. 

\- Дорогая моя, ты почему не спишь? - квартирная хозяйка заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь. Шерлок может разглядеть ее малиновый халат в слабом свете настольной лампы. 

\- Работа, миссис Хадсон, работа, - она крутит в руках пачку сигарет, самых дешевых, какие только продаются в магазине за углом, и откладывает ее в сторону. 

\- Ну и о себе подумать надо, Шерлок! 

\- Я вот прямо сейчас и думаю. То время, которое я трачу на сон, можно использовать куда продуктивней, - Шерлок криво улыбается продолжающей топтаться на пороге женщине. - Ложитесь спать, миссис Хадсон. 

\- Может выпьешь чаю, чтобы уснуть? Моему первому мужу это всегда помогало бороться с бессонницей.

\- У меня не бессонница!

\- Или тебе заварить моего особого сбора? 

\- Не надо, спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Идите, - Шерлок заваривает кофе и садится на высокий стул, подогнув под себя одну ногу. - Вам же сегодня рано вставать. Булочная открывается в семь. 

\- При чем здесь булочная? 

\- У вас же роман с булочником. 

\- Шерлок!

\- Давайте, скажите, что ваша личная жизнь не мое дело. 

Музыка останавливается и Шерлок вновь нажимает «повторить». Как в баре - одним взмахом руки показать бармену, что ты остаешься еще на пару стопок. 

\- Тебе не стоит жить одной, - миссис Хадсон смотрит на нее внимательным взглядом пожилой учительницы, коей, конечно же, никогда не являлась, но Шерлок не может избавиться от этой ассоциации. - Может вернешься домой? Твой брат волнуется. 

\- Он ведь звонит вам, не так ли? Все еще пытается меня контролировать. 

\- Его можно понять. 

\- Кончено, его всегда можно понять. Он же делает все мне во благо, - она раздраженно фыркает. - Только вот меня он понять так и не может. Какой смысл в его заботе, если она всего лишь способ манипулировать мной. 

\- Он ведь часть твоей семьи, Шерлок. Ты должна это понимать. 

\- Понимать, но не принимать, миссис Хадсон, - она устало прикрывает глаза и чуть сутулит спину, давая мышцам немного расслабиться. "Blue Lips" сменяет "Man of a Thousand Faces"[42], Шерлок понимает, что неосознанно начинает подпевать. - Идите. У меня еще очень много работы. Наверное, даже больше, чем «очень много». 

Домовладелица неодобрительно качает головой, что-то тихо шепчет себе под нос, но уходит, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь. 

*

Шерлок приглашает ее в кино. Джоанна думает, что это будет какая-нибудь комедия, ну на крайний случай мелодрама или второсортный ужастик, а не фильм о Николае Копернике на испанском. С французскими субтитрами. 

Они сидят где-то в середине полупустого зала и в самом конце фильма, на моменте выведения гелиоцентрической системы мира, Шерлок берет ее за руку. У нее изящные ладони, длинные музыкальные пальцы, да, именно музыкальные, потому что кому как не Джо знать в этом толк, и прохладная кожа. Она одета в простые черные брюки и светлую рубашку, но Джоанна все равно чувствует себя немного неуютно в своем черном джемпере с маленькой аппликацией в виде ТАРДИС[43] на груди. Наверное, во всей Англии только у нее имеется настолько большая коллекция нелепых свитеров. 

\- В следующий раз мы пойдем на фильм о Тесле[44]? - спрашивает Джо, когда они идут по вечернему Лондону все так же не размыкая рук. 

\- Нет, о Склодовской-Кюри[45].

Джоанна смеется и слегка тянет Шерлок в сторону круглосуточной кофейни, не Старбакса, потому что по мнению той же Джо, кофе в нем делать совершенно не умеют, а самой обычной, не сетевой, с труднопроизносимым названием на, кажется, французском. Они заказывают две порции горячего шоколада и садятся за самый крайний столик подальше от больших окон и улицы за ними. 

\- Название переводится как «Пристанище одиноких сердец». Владелец, наверное, фанат бриллиантов[46]. 

\- Ты умеешь читать мысли? 

\- Иногда, - Шерлок пожимает плечами и складывает пополам бумажную салфетку. - Чаще всего мысли людей просто написаны у них на лице. 

\- И у меня? 

\- И у тебя. 

Бариста переключает песню и Джо улыбается, когда слышит первые ноты из Last Flowers to the Hospital[47]. Если постарается, она даже сможет вспомнить слова, правда, почему-то, она никогда не могла дослушать ее до конца. 

Приглушенный свет играет на бледной коже Шерлок, делая ее лицо угловатым и задумчивым, будто покрытым тонкой черной вуалью. Джо хочет протянуть руку и снять ее, обнажить обостренные, немного хищные черты, словно выточенные костяным ножиком. 

Шерлок пьет свой разбавленный молоком шоколад (хотя кто так делает?), выстукивает рваный ритм по лакированной столешнице и чуть улыбается, разглядывая Джо, смотрящую поверх ее чуть склоненной головы. Она делает глубокий вдох, прикрывает глаза и на секунду замирает, а потом словно решает что-то для себя и начинает рассказывать. 

Шерлок говорит о том, что работает мастером по татуировке, что она пару лет назад пыталась закончить Университет Роял Холлоуэй[48], что недавно переехала от родителей и теперь живет в одиночестве в съемной квартире на Бейкер Cтрит и хочет получить визу для того, чтобы поехать в Барселону. 

\- Мой дорогой братец мог бы это устроить безо всякой бюрократической проволочки, но тогда я бы вновь оказалась под его неустанным контролем, а это очень угнетает, знаешь ли. 

Она говорит, что ее не волнуют отношения, что ей комфортно в компании своих эскизов и своего аккаунта на itunes store[49]. Что ей не нужен кто-нибудь рядом, потому что обычно это не приводит ни к чему хорошему. 

Джо чуть качает головой и улыбается. Шерлок откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди. Сегодня на ней вместо привычного пальто черная кожаная куртка, значок Arctic Monkeys[50] на отвороте и тонкий нитяной браслет на правом запястье. Джоанн немного грустно слушать про «добровольное одиночество» и «нежелание заводить отношения», но она чувствует, что это все напускное, что оно не будет иметь никакого значения, если ей захочется копнуть чуть глубже. 

Шерлок говорит о том, что чаще всего ложится спать днем, а ночью предпочитает работать. Что курит временами, пьет со своими клиентами паленый абсент, который они приносят ей в качестве подарка за проделанную работу (они совершенно не разбираются в хорошей выпивке!), спорит со своей домовладелицей - пятикратной вдовой - и любит Одиннадцатого Доктора больше Десятого[51]. 

Джоанн так и слышит невысказанное «Оно тебе надо?» в промежутках между предложениями и кивает. Она знает, что дальше ей не предоставят выбора, что сейчас, наверное, это ее последний шанс послать все это куда подальше и пойти домой.

\- Знаешь, - говорит Джо вместо ожидаемого «катись к черту», наклоняясь немного вперед и понижая голос до шепота. - У Одиннадцатого крутые бабочки. 

Шерлок довольно улыбается. 

\- И феска!

\- И феска. 

* 

Потом они идут к Шерлок, покупают по дороге в единственном на всю округу круглосуточном магазине молоко и холодный кофе, Джо улыбается сонному продавцу и получает в ответ практически искреннее «приходите еще». 

Квартира встречает их тихим бормотанием телевизора миссис Хадсон и гудением водопроводных труб. Они запирают за собой дверь и Джо оказывается в Потерянном Королевстве Шерлок полным тусклого желтовато-оранжевого света, прохлады и тишины.

Джо снимает куртку и садится на старый диван, оглядывая маленькую гостиную внимательным взглядом. Она замечает череп на камине (бедный Йорик, да?), стопки книг на подоконнике, засохшую герань, разобранный проигрыватель и коробку с пластинками возле дальней стены. 

\- Так ты слушаешь пластинки, которые покупаешь? 

\- Иногда. 

\- Значит нет? 

\- Нет, - соглашается Шерлок, садясь рядом. - Но это не мешает мне их покупать. 

Ближе к трем часам они включают телевизор и до самого утра смотрят сначала старые серии "Звездного Пути"[52], а потом повтор седьмого сезона Доктора Кто. Шерлок смеясь рассказывает про одного своего клиента, который просил ее набить профиль Мэтта Смита на своей правой лопатке.

\- Смотрелось ужасно, но, опять же, этого парня такие мелочи волновали в последнюю очередь. 

А утром они засыпают на деревянном полу под The Holidays[53] и яркое весеннее солнце путается в растрепанных волосах Шерлок, мягко целует ее в щеку, скользит своими лучами-лентами по ее голой спине и перескакивает на лежащую рядом Джо. Все вокруг словно замерло, окутанное молочно-белым туманом и тихим шумом медленно просыпающегося города. Шерлок улыбается и сжимает в ладонях теплые пальцы Джоанн и All Time High[54], кажется, растянулась на многие часы, на многие минуты в их безвоздушном пространстве без определенной точки в пространстве. 

* 

В пятый раз выбор Шерлок падает на альбом Standing on the Shoulder of Giants[55] Oasis[56] и она не реагирует на смех Джо, когда подходит к кассе, чтобы оплатить покупку. 

\- Я все гадала, когда же ты созреешь до них. 

\- Как видишь, мне на это понадобилось не так много времени.

\- Нужно было делать ставки, - Джоанн пробивает чек и улыбается недовольной Шерлок. - Хотя ты могла бы продержаться и подольше. 

\- После New Order это был предсказуемый выбор.

\- Наверное, - она протягивает ей покупку. - Кстати, твой брат приходил сегодня. 

\- И? 

\- Предлагал денег, билет на концерт Элтона Джона или коллекционный костюм Спока из последней полнометражки[57] за то, что я буду его персональным Бондом, служа на благо Короны и государства. 

\- Тебя можно поздравить с новой должностью? - Шерлок  
невольно напрягается. - А костюм он тебе еще не выдал? 

\- Я сначала хотела выпросить второй билет на Элтона для тебя, - Джо улыбается. - ну, знаешь, вдвоем как-то веселее, но потом передумала и послала его к черту.

Шерлок усмехается и, перегнувшись через деревянный прилавок, быстро целует ее, повергая в легкий когнитивный шок очередного мальчика-хипстера в слишком больших для него очках, стоящего прямо за ней в очереди и прижимающего к тощей груди конверт с пластинкой Боба Дилана[58]. 

\- До вечера. 

Джо кивает и прикасается кончиками пальцев к своим губам.

До вчера совсем немного осталось.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Unknown Pleasures — дебютный альбом британской рок-группы Joy Division, вышедший в1979 году.  
> [2] Joy Division — британская рок-группа.  
> [3] Иэн Кёртис — британский музыкант, вокалист и автор всех текстов песен группы Joy Division.  
> [4] Disorder – композиция с альбома Unknown Pleasures группы Joy Division.  
> [5] Джозеф «Джо» Шустер — канадо-американский создатель комиксов. Совместно с писателем Джерри Сигелом является автором одного из самых узнаваемых персонажей комиксов и поставленных по ним фильмов — Супермена.  
> [6] Nevermind — второй и самый коммерчески успешный альбом американской гранж-группы «Nirvana».  
> [7] Имеется в виду радиостанция BBC Radio 5 Live транслирующая новости, спорт, интервью.  
> [8] Дептфорд— район на юго-востоке Лондона на правом берегу Темзы.  
> [9] Dr.Martens — обувная серия фирмы AirWair Ltd. Со времени появления на рынке достигла интернационального культового статуса.  
> [10] Гластонберийский фестиваль современного исполнительского искусства (часто сокращаемый до Glastonbury или Glasto) — музыкальный фестиваль, проводящийся с 1970 года неподалёку от города Гластонбери в Великобритании.  
> [11] Районы Лондона.  
> [12] Black Sabbath — британская рок-группа, чьим вокалистом является неподражаемый Оззи Осборн.  
> [13] Strangeways, Here We Come — четвёртый студийный альбом британской инди-поп-группы The Smiths.  
> [14] The Smiths — британская рок-группа, образовавшаяся в 1982 году и впоследствии признанная критиками одной из самых важных альтернативных групп Британии, вышедших из инди-рока 80-х годов.  
> [15] Шапка дровосека выглядит примерно так: http://cs307702.vk.me/v307702754/47a5/Bihjzm50VEM.jpg  
> [16] Спок— персонаж научно-фантастического телесериала «Звёздный путь» и последующих полнометражных фильмов. (нет, вы видели как он приподнимает эту бровь? столько укоризны и разочарования!)  
> [17] Белинда Бутчер — солистка ирландской рок-группы My Bloody Valentine.  
> [18] TJAMC — мое ущербное сокращение названия шотландской альтернативной группы The Jesus and Mary Chain.  
> [19] Thinktank — песня группы Airiel.  
> [20] Airiel — чикагская рок-группа образованная в 1997 году.  
> [21] Шугейзинг (или Шугейз) — один из жанров альтернативного рока (инди-рока), зародившийся в конце 80-х.  
> [22] OK Computer — третий студийный альбом группы Radiohead, выпущенный в 1997 году.  
> [23] Radiohead— британская рок-группа.  
> [24] Рейчел Госвелл — солистка рок-группы Slowdive.  
> [25], [26],[27] Композиции с альбома OK Computer группы Radiohead.  
> [28] Depeche Mode — британский музыкальный коллектив. Эта группа создала собственный стиль в жанрах электронной и рок-музыки и является одной из наиболее успешных и долгоживущих групп мира.  
> [29] Songs of Faith and Devotion — восьмой студийный альбом британской группы Depeche Mode.  
> [30] Power,Corruption & Lies — второй студийный альбом британской рок-группы New Order, вышедший в 1983 году.  
> [31] New Order — британская рок-группа, образованная в 1980 году членами Joy Division, после того, как их лидер Иэн Кёртис покончил жизнь самоубийством.  
> [32] Sigur Ros — исландская пост-рок-группа.  
> [33] Бьорк Гвюдмюндсдоуттир — исландская певица, актриса, музыкант, композитор и автор песен.  
> [34] Ричард Эшкрофт — британский рок-музыкант. Более известен как вокалист и лидер британской рок-группы The Verve.  
> [35] Композиция группы The Doors.  
> [36] Дэймон Албарн — английский музыкант, известный прежде всего как фронтмен группы Blur.  
> [37] The Who — британская рок-группа, сформированная в 1964 году.  
> [38] Графолог — специалист по графологии. Графология — учение, согласно которому существует устойчивая связь между почерком и индивидуальными особенностями личности.  
> [39] Имеется в виду пятый студийный альбом Регины Спектор под названием «Far».  
> [40] Pink Floyd— британская рок-группа образованная в 1965 году.  
> [41] Композиции с альбома Регины Спектор «Far». (рекомендую к прослушиванию)  
> [42] ТАРДИС - машина времени и космический корабль из британского телесериала «Доктор Кто».  
> [43] Отсылка к песне Marina And The Diamonds - Lonely Hearts Club (несмешная шутка про фанатов, которых называют «бриллиантами» из-за псевдонима певицы)  
> [44] Песня группы Radiohead.  
> [45] Университет Роял Холлоуэй - один из колледжей Лондонского Университета, пожалуй, самого престижного объединения университетов и колледжей Великобритании. Готовит специалистов в таких областях как: бизнес, экономика, социальные и гуманитарные науки, искусство, естественные науки.  
> [46] Герои британского сериала «Доктор Кто».  
> [47] Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал — научно-фантастический телевизионный сериал, созданный Джином Родденберри и положивший начало вселенной «Звёздного пути».  
> [48] Композиция группы The Holidays.  
> [49] Имеется в виду последний фильм Джей Джея Абрамса «Стартрек:Возмездие».


End file.
